


If Only

by Skullszeyes



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disappointment, Fluff, Gen, Government Agencies, Government Experimentation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Male Character, mention of Zachariah trench, mention of dylan fadan, mention of jesse fadan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Casper thinks of his disappointment over P6, and his interest in P7.
Relationships: Casper Darling & Jesse Fadan
Kudos: 27





	If Only

Dylan is a lost cause.

Casper Darling knew this to be true. He was disappointed with himself over this because of how blind he had been until the body count began to grow. It was already too late to take back everything he had said about the boy’s youth. He spent a few hours sitting in his office, ignoring anyone who would try to speak to him, while looking through his research notes, and anything that came from P6.

He was disappointed. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time, and it was making him feel unqualified over everything he had done since Dylan Fadan came to them. He ordered Dylan to be placed in a secluded area of the Containment Sector, The Panopticon.

He wasn’t even sure what he was going to do about Dylan now that he was a lost cause. A failed experiment that had gone too far, and too strained to continue. His own confidence over this project was now stagnant.

He took a deep breath and decided to look over more of his research on the Prime Candidate Program. And when he skimmed past Dylan Fadan, Casper found himself looking at a red haired woman. Her photo stared at him and then he took it off the wall. He was intrigued by her, and she’s mostly been in the background of their projects for years. A back up, another person of interest. They had a surveillance team keep an eye on her, but over the years, nothing more has come from it besides their own assumptions over her.

Casper sat down in the chair and wondered to himself if she was another potential prime candidate to be Director. He hoped, like Zachariah hoped, that she would be, and now that Dylan was no longer a viable candidate, they’ll have to put their hopes on her. He wasn’t keen on the idea since she hadn’t even been in the Bureau yet, nor does she know what it takes to belong within the building itself.

It all seemed like a lost cause and he didn’t know how to feel about the entire situation. Later that evening, Casper left his office to the surprise of a few people and headed for the Prime Candidate Program within the Containment Sector. It was where they kept most of their files on both prime candidates. He ignored P6 when he found himself in the sector and entered P7. The room was quiet and dull with grey filing cabinets, a bluish table, and stacks of papers and folders on the side near a few computers and typewriters.

What Casper did do was stop in front of a white board. He stared at several notes made by Bureau agents, including pictures of P7. She didn’t even know she was a candidate, and since she escaped them all those years ago, they hadn’t truly lost her, they simply wanted to observe her and see what she’ll do. 

She was a suspicious person, but not suspicious enough.

There was something odd about her behaviors sometimes, and only rarely did she manage to lose the agents who were watching her. They even said she was speaking to someone, or she would look in their direction, but wouldn’t see them.

Casper smiled when one of the agents had told him that it felt as if she could see them. She fascinated him, even if Trench didn’t want to fully cooperate with the program itself. He was fine with the simple reports Darling would pass over to him during certain meetings, but there was a great distance to the way he treated both P6 and P7.

He was curious of what would happen if they ever did bring in P7. Jesse Fadan. The older sister to Dylan Fadan. One of the survivors of the Ordinary event. From several files they had gleaned, including recordings from her psychiatrist when she was nineteen to twenty years old, she had spoke to someone that Dylan also knew.

There was a connection that Casper didn’t understand, and even when they had brought it up to Dylan. He rarely cooperated with them. It was strange. He wanted to know what they knew, but at the time, he had to be slow with the way he dealt with Dylan’s behavior. He was sensitive to certain subjects, and now that he has gotten older and less patient, it had become a lot more difficult to even speak to properly.

What would their conversation be if they had spoken to Jesse instead? Would she be the same as Dylan? Even with their shared conversations and connection, Casper figured there was a difference between someone who has been taken care of by the Bureau, and someone who has been running for their lives outside of it. She had spent her life on the run, keeping away from others, not even an ounce of alcohol or drugs have touched the insides of her body. She was careful, too careful that it intrigued Casper more and more as the years went on.

Even though she was suspicious, and she knew someone was following her and couldn’t prove it, there was a strong intuition to her that made him wonder what would happen if she did know the existence of the Bureau.

P7.

Prime Candidate. 

Casper sat down in one of the chairs after getting himself a cup of coffee. He spent a day within the room, looking over her files, listening to the recordings that came from her psychiatrist, including her photos.

He spent hours imagining the conversations they’d have. The research they’d be able to get from her if she didn’t react similarly to her brother. Although he was sure she’d rather be in contact with Dylan than with them. P6 was classified information, and she’d have to cooperate with them in the meantime; it’s not like she had anywhere else to go.

* * *

After The HIss entered the Bureau, after Trench was found dead, and his gun was picked up.

Casper Darling was in a hidden location within the Bureau, staring at a few grainy screens of a young woman. His eyes were wide, his heart racing, his elation was more than he can imagine. He wished he could talk with her, to look at her instead at a screen that kept flickering. He was far away from her, but he couldn’t hide his confidence that this was P7.

She found them, she entered the building and took up the role she had no idea what would entail. She was everything that Casper had hoped for her and more.

“If only,” Casper whispered, a smile on his lips as he moved away from the grainy tv, “I could meet you, Jesse Fadan. If only.”

**Author's Note:**

> I watched one of the multimedia's labeled Dylan Fadan, and Casper was disappointed over Dylan, and in one of the clips later in the game, Casper is singing or something and I read somewhere that Casper is cheering on Jesse. Or something like that.
> 
> I wonder what would happen if they had met in the game. Or about Casper's interest in Jesse since Dylan became a lost cause. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
